Trapped in a song
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: It's antoher Musical Moments, but this ones for Sasuke Sakura, I don't really like this couple but, I hope you enjoy it. Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**"Be My Escape"**

**SONG BY: Relient K**

He had been fighting his fate since that day. The day that he first vowed to do what he had done. Since he had first vowed to become an avenger. He's been trying to prevent dieing until he had restored his clan to its former glory.

He had promised himself to do it… with _her_ by his side. But everyone who had come close to him, he had hurt. There was no point to try and keep _her_ by his side; _she_ was the one person he couldn't hurt. So he stopped playing hard to get, and he just started to ignore her.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so You won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

He had done terrible things in his lifetime, things that only brought more shame to the Uchiha name than it was really worth: or at least in his opinion. But destroying the Snake Sannin seemed like an appropriate place to start his redemption, and if he survived this encounter, he would continue to attempt to redeem himself. Not in their eyes, the eyes of Kanoha, in _her_ eyes. So that maybe _she_ would look at him once more with the look he once took for granted, but now wished with all his being would come back.

_This one last bullet you mention_

_is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away_

But no matter what he did, he doubted that _she_ would ever look at him the same. He couldn't take it anymore, now a days, he just sat in his house, alone, because _she_ wasn't coming over all the time to see if he wanted to do something with _her_. He wanted to so badly, just go out find _her_ and ask _her_ to marry him, but he was almost certain that _she_ wouldn't accept. But he had to see _her_… that was it, he was going out.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house _

_all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, _

_there's no way in knowing where to go,_

_promise I'm going because_

He walked over to the training grounds, like usual. A routine he had fell back into, but he didn't mind. This was one of the only times he got to see _her_. He remembered the old days, when every time _she_ sensed his presents, _her_ eyes would light up. Oh how he wished that would happen, at least once more. But sadly there is nothing that can rekindle that bright light _she_ once held in _her_ eyes for him.

_I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

He had aloud Naruto to try and help him, but the dobe's plan failed miserably, and he thinks _she_ hates him even more for spilling that paint all over _her_ dress the he later found out was _her_ **favorite**. (Don't even ask) He asked Shikamaru to help him, but he and all the rest of the Rookie 9 shinobi simply said that they couldn't help. So, desperate, he went to… Neji, and the only thing her got from him was a chuckle and a _**'figure it out on your own Uchiha, you're a big boy now after all.' **_So now, he figured he would listen to Neji this time and formulate his own plan.

_  
I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

It felt like he was in prison, a place he couldn't escape. She was every where, no mater what he did she was in his mind. In his dreams, daydreams, thoughts, she was every where. It was torturous, but at the same time, he really didn't want to stop it.

_And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

But every time he wants to talk to her he gets nervous and hesitates. Then someone always steals her away. He just wants to go up and say, 'hey Sakura you want to hang out at that ramen bar dobe likes so much.' But them he thinks 'no that's lame' and while he's trying to think of a better line someone come and takes her away from him. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, even Temari. But it really gets under his skin when it's a guy, he doesn't care if it's that wannabe dobe Konahamaru, it pisses him off. But today was going to be different, today was the day.

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house _

_all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, _

_there's no way in knowing where to go, _

_promise I'm going because_

He needed to do something or he was going to go insane. He just couldn't take this mediocre life stile he's become accustom to. Its unhealthy to be so utterly in love with someone without them knowing, because then you start becoming a starker, and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't stalk girls, girls stalk Sasuke Uchiha. But if he didn't find some way to tell her soon, he might just resort to stalking… (he shudders at the thought.)

_I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

This is all his fault really, if he had just shown his feelings to Sakura earlier, of maybe if he hadn't gone off with Captain Creepy, Orochimaru. But… there's nothing he couldn't do anything about that. All he can do is tell her his feelings and hope for the best…

_  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

"Sakura," he said getting her attention. They had just finished training for the day and she was getting ready to leave. 'Now or never,' he thought. Sakura turned around to face him, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Yes Sasuke, what is it?" she asked. He hadn't really talked to her since he got back from Orochimaru, so she was a little surprised.

"Would you…" he hesitated again, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, despite his attempt to suppress it. "Do you want to go to the ramen bar with me?" he asked trying to stay casual and calm.

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house _

_all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though,_

_there's no way in knowing where to go,_

_promise I'm going because_

When they arrived at the ramen bar they both ordered and sat in silence. She was waiting for him to speak; he was trying to get the right words to say. The ramen was served before even a single word was pasted between them. Sakura knew that Sasuke was a quiet person, but, he wouldn't have invited her here if he didn't have something to say.

Finally, Sasuke sighed and looked up from his bowl of ramen. He looked, hesitantly at her before he spoke.

_I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

"Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you something since I got back from Orochimaru," he said looking at her seriously. This was it, the moment he's been waiting for, for a very long time.

"Sakura I love you," he said.

_  
I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in_

Sakura was silent, her eyes widened and she dropped her chopsticks in her bowl of ramen. Sasuke didn't like that reaction…

She turned away from him; shear shock was all that played on her angelic face.

Suddenly she got up and ran out of the ramen bar.

_Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You_

Sasuke finally got up from the bar, paid the bill and walked home. That was it; he worked up all his courage for that only to leave heart broken… That's it… he done fighting fate, he's just going to jump off a cliff and end his miserable-

"Sasuke!!!" said Uchiha turned around to see a pink blur… and then he felt something, on his lips. He put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. So, maybe he was glad he fought his fate… because he won.

_  
So were You_

Well, there you go, a SasuSaku fic personally I don't really like this couple, but, what ever flouts your boat… I'm sorry I didn't use any of your songs that you requested yet, but, I need to get used to writing songfics first, so I'm using songs I'm familiar with. I'm a Punk Rock kind'a girl, so keep those requests coming and I promise I'll get to them soon. **S-A-K-G**

**nicole Hershberger: I hope you enjoyed this one to, Thank you for the review. Please send your favorite couple and I'll see what I can do.**

**Lin Shan Xing-Tong: Thank you for pointing out the things I did wrong. Send me your favorite couple and I see what I can do, Thank you for the review.**

**Unlock: I'm going to try to see what I can do about your couple, but I'm not very familiar with that couple. Thank you for the review.**

**Shinata Sharakin: I'm going to try and do a ShikaTema story in the next update or to, and I'm glad you liked my SasuHina one, Thank you for the review. **

**Ellie Tennis Girl: I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you like this chap too. Send in a couple request and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for the review.**

**NaruxSaku2189: I'll also try a NaruSaku in the next update or so, but I'm not sure it I'll be able to use that song. Thank you for the review.**

**MitsukixTakuto 4 ever: Well, I didn't use your song, but I used your couple. Did you like it? Thank you for the review.  
couple.freak: I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope you like this one too. Send me your fav couple. Thank you for the review.**

**lala's world: I'm glad you like My SasuHina one, I hope you liked this one too.**


	2. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
